


Broken Hallelujah - King of Cons Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Rich and Rob have been on the circuit for years, they know each other inside and out.But can one moment change everything forever?





	Broken Hallelujah - King of Cons Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reallyscj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/gifts).



> Illustration created for the Kings of Con BB, [Broken Hallelujah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025587), written by Reallyscj. Check it out!!

  
  



End file.
